Surprise!
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Sequel to Untouchable...
1. Reba tells Brock

Reba was pacing up and down the floor in front of the couch in her living room. Reba was biting her fingernails. She couldn't believe it. Reba puts the phone back on the charger when she walks past it. Her heart is racing. She can not believe what is going on.

_"This can't be happening. This can't be happening to me."_ Reba says to herself. Just then Brock enters the front door and looks at her.

"Reba, what's wrong?" Brock asks her.

"I am really glad you came alone. Sit down, we have to talk." Reba says. She sits down on the couch, and then he sits next to her.

"I have never seen you this jumpy. What's going on?" Brock asks.

"Do you love me?" Reba asks nervously.

"Excuse me? What'd you say?" He asks her.

"You heard me… Do you love me?" Reba says again.

"As a friend I do. As the mother of my children," Brock says staring at her, "why?" Reba sighs. She can't look at Brock, but you can tell that she's breathing heavily and is scared.

"Do you remember the night that Barbara Jean kicked you out, and you stayed with me?" Reba asks him looking at her hands.

"Yes? What about it?" Brock says.

"You remember how we were together." Reba continues.

"Yes." Brock says getting annoyed.

"Well…" Reba starts to say.

"What do you mean 'well?'" Brock asks.

"Well… I'm pregnant." Reba says finally spitting it out. Brock jumped off the couch.

"You what? You can't be… I got a vasectomy." Brock protests.

"Barbara Jean made you get it reversed remember?" Reba says.

"Oh boy." Brock sits back down on the couch. "I guess you want me to be with you to raise the child like I was for the other kids?" He asks. Just then, the door opens and Brock and Reba jump up. Cheyenne enters the door.

"Hi mom! Dad! How are you?" Cheyenne asks.

"Good! Really, really good!" Brock says wringing his hands. Cheyenne is suspicious.

"I am going to get Elizabeth and we are going to meet Van for ice cream." Cheyenne says.

"Okay." Reba says. Cheyenne goes up the stairs and Brock walks over to the door.

"Are you going to be okay?" Reba asks Brock holding the door open.

"No! How could you do this to me?" Brock hollers.

"Do this to you! Excuse me!" Reba screams, "Get out of my house right now until you can get your head straight!" Reba slams the door on Brock.


	2. Figuring things out

**A/N: I apologize for Brock's actions in the last chapter of this story. I promise my readers that he did 'get his head on straight like Reba told him.**

Later on that day, Brock Hart enters Reba's house.

"I'm sorry Reba, for the way I treated you earlier. I shouldn't have been so mad about it. It just surprised me that you were pregnant. Even worse that I was the father. I have been married to Barbara Jean for almost 10 years, and now you spring more children on me." Brock says to her.

"HEY! As I recall, I wasn't the only person on the couch that night Brock! Don't blame it all on me." Reba hollers out.

"Okay, I will take responsibility too, but don't yell. Do you want the kids to know what's going on?" Brock asks her.

"No, but eventually they are going to know. It's not very easy for me to hide a BABY." Reba says stressing baby.

"I know that Reba. We will come up with a way to explain it to the kids." Brock says.

"Well I don't know because your lies are so transparent." Reba says.

"And the truth just sounds terrible." Brock replies.

"What? Your wife kicked you out. I felt sorry for you, and let you in my house, and then we ended up on the couch together." Reba says.

"That just sounds so bad Reba." Brock replies, wincing.

"Well, it's the truth Brock." Reba responds with a sigh. Just then, they hear a gasp. They both whirl around in time to see Cheyenne and Elizabeth.

"Oh my… How could you? Mom, are you really pregnant?" Cheyenne asks. Reba sighs, looks at Brock and sits down.


	3. It's Hard Telling the Family

Mom, how could this happen? Cheyenne asks Reba.

It just happened, Cheyenne. We cant explain it. Brock says putting his arm around Rebas shoulder. Reba just looks at him.

Dont talk for me. I can explain exactly what happened. You were too big of a baby to go home to your wife, so you came over to my house and I gave you the sympathy I shouldnt have given you! Now we are in this situation. Reba hollers. Kyra enters from the back door. Shes eating some yogurt.

What situation? Kyra asks as she takes a bite.

Nothing Kyra. Brock says.

Moms pregnant. Cheyenne states aloud. Kyra chokes on her yogurt.

WHAT! Are you crazy! Whos the father? Kyra demands to know. Brock just looks down at his feet. Cheyenne crosses her arms when Reba starts to walk up the stairs.

I guess she just isnt going to tell us Kyra. Cheyenne says.

I dont have to tell you if I dont want to. Thats why I am your mother and you are the children. Reba says. Just then, she turns to go up the stairs, and Van walks down holding a shampoo bottle.

How come it says you can get 175 washes out of it, but I only got 174? He asks.

Van, will you let me past so I can go upstairs? Reba asks him.

Sure Mrs. H, he says turning to the side so she can go.

Stop her Van! Mom wont tell us who the father of my little brother or sister is. Cheyenne says.

Van, do me one good thing and dont let her go. Kyra says. Van looks at Reba.

Stop Mrs. H? Why would I do that when I could tell you who the father is anyhow? Van asks. Reba just looks at Van.

**In the kitchen,**

Jake is eating a bowl of cereal listening to his parents fight with his older sisters. Barbara Jean enters the kitchen.

Oh hi Jakey. Have you seen your dad? Barbara Jean asks him.

Yeah, hes in the living room with Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, and mom. Jake says taking a bite of his cereal.

Really? Well I need to talk to him. Barbara Jean says walking to the end of the table.

I wouldnt do that if I were you Barbara Jean, they are having a fight about something. Jake says.

Okay, Ill wait. Barbara Jean says. Then she sits down at the table listening and waiting for the end of the fight.

**In the living room,**

You know who the father is? Reba asks him.

Of course I do. Its obvious. Kyra and Jake are both Mr. Hs kids, so in fact Mr. H is the father. Van says. He asks as if its no big deal.

Mom, is it true? Is dad the father? Kyra asks her mother. 

Yes Yes it is Reba says.

I can not believe that dad would have such a part to this. Why would you guys want another child together? Cheyenne asks.

I didnt It just happened. Reba says.

Please, dont tell Barbara Jean. Itll kill her to find out that Reba and I are having a child while we are still married. Brock says. Reba just glares at him.

You didnt mind telling me when WE were married. Reba says.

That was different We were already getting a divorce. Brock replies. Barbara Jean walks in from the kitchen. Shes crying. Her face is red, and swollen.

I never want to see you again Brock Hart! I cant believe you would do this to me! And with your ex wife even! Barbara Jean hollers. She runs out of the house.

Oh boy Brock says.


	4. Reba's Question

"I can not believe something like this is happening! Barbara Jean was supposed to find out gently." Brock says.

"Nice going Brock." Reba says in her sarcastic tone.

"Hey, it's not me! I didn't just up and tell her. We were all in that room together! It's not my fault this time!" Brock hollers out at her.

"STOP IT! I am sick of all the fighting! Yes, Barbara Jean found something out that she probably shouldn't have but it doesn't mean we have to yell at each other, meaning that mom and dad shouldn't be yelling." Cheyenne screams. Both Brock and Reba are taken back by what Cheyenne said.

"Okay, let's calmly sit down and talk about this." Reba says. They all sit down on the couch. "Cheyenne, would you, Van, and Kyra go upstairs please, so I could talk to your dad?"

"Why do we have to leave?" Cheyenne asks.

"Because as of right now, this doesn't concern you." Reba replies with a smirk.

"Fine." Cheyenne replies as she, Van, and Kyra walk up the stairs.

"What should we do?" Reba asks Brock.

"What do you mean, what should we do?" Brock asks her with a suspicious look.

"You and Barbara Jean are married, we can't keep the baby. Do we abort or not?" Reba asks Brock.

"What are you talking about? We can't abort this child. It's our baby." Brock says to her.

"It's not a baby Brock… It's what some would call a mistake… Well I guess technically it is a baby, but we can't keep it. So do we abort or not?"


	5. Yes or No? I don't know

"I can't believe you would even think something as crazy as that! What is going through your mind?" Brock asks her. She just sits on the couch holding her head in the palm of her hand. She looks up and Brock sees her tear stained face.

"I don't know… I just don't know. We can not send this family into chaos again because you don't know what you want." Reba says to him.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Brock asks.

"You have Barbara Jean and Henry now… It's all different now. Yes maybe when we were going through our separation I would have liked to get back together with you but not anymore. I can't handle this stress. I'm going to bed." Reba says. She stands up and gets off the couch, and walks towards the stairs.

"I just want you to know that whatever you decide, I will support you." Brock says. She stops on the stairs, and turns to face him.

"Even if it means getting rid of the child?" She asks.

"I don't want you to do it, but if that's the only way to do it, then it's the only way to do it." Brock says. He smiles at her as she walks up the stairs. When she gets up and out of sight, he sits on the arm of the chair and puts his head in his hand that is resting on his elbow.

_"What have I gotten myself into? What have I gotten all of us into?"_ Brock thinks to himself. The farther up the stairs Reba walks the harder she cries. When she gets into her room she falls onto the bed… She looks over at the phone and picks it up. She dials a number. 11 digits, it's an out of state call. She lets it ring. Finally, somebody picks up.

"Hi Mama… You always said I could call you when I was in trouble. I hope that still applies even though I'm an adult with grown children of my own."


	6. Mama and Daddy

**A/N: Conversation from Chapter 5**

"Reba, what's wrong?" Helen McKinney asks her daughter over the phone.

"I need you to come to Houston." Reba says.

"You are scaring me Reba, What's wrong honey?" Helen asks again.

"Please just you and daddy come to Houston." Reba replies.

"That's 9 hours. What's going on? Are you okay?" Helen asks worriedly.

"Mama, I didn't want to say this over the phone…. But I'm having a baby." Reba responds. She hears a clunk.

"Hello?" J.V. McKinney says into the phone.

"Daddy?" Reba asks.

"Carrot top?" J.V. questions.

"Yes daddy. It's Reba. I called Mama for help. I found out I am having a baby." Reba says.

"What?" He exclaims. "With who?"

"It's with Brock daddy." Reba replies shyly.

"He's married. You know how we feel about that." J.V. scolds.

"I know. I didn't mean to. I want to get rid of it." Reba cries out.

"Don't do anything drastic til we get to Houston." J.V. says.

"What?" Reba asks.

"You heard me." He says. Then Reba hears a dial tone in her ear.


	7. Helen and JV's Visit

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I wrote my last chapter!!! **

Reba is sitting on the couch in her living room biting her fingernails. She pulls her hand away from her mouth.

"What is wrong with me? I quit this habit years ago." Reba says to herself. She puts her hand down and picks up her glass of hot tea. There is a knock on the door. Reba rolls her eyes and stands up and walks over to the door. She opens it and is grabbed by her mama.

"Oh Reba, I couldn't believe what you told me on the phone! Is it true? Are you really having Brock's child? What about that poor wife of his? Does she know yet?" Helen asks her daughter.

"Yes Mama. Barbara Jean knows. I just want to abort the child and get it over with! I feel so dirty! I slept with another woman's husband!" Reba hollers.

"Your ex husband." Helen reasons.

"That's even worse mama! I slept with a married man, and am having his child. I don't know what to do with myself. I want to get it over with." Reba says with tears falling down her cheeks.

"You don't mean that!" J.V. exclaims staring at his daughter.

"I don't know what I mean daddy. I just know that I don't want to hurt somebody the way I was hurt." Reba replies sobbing. Helen sits on the couch next to Reba.

"What do you mean honey? Tell us. That's why we're here." Helen says rubbing her hand up and down Reba's arm. Reba sits down next to her.

"When Brock and Barbara Jean got married it was because she was pregnant with Henry. That destroyed what I thought was left of my marriage. I swore that I would never hurt another woman that way. But here I am, I'm Barbara Jean all over again." Reba says putting her face in her hands. Helen hugs Reba.

"Oh honey, you could never be that woman. If you love him, you have to fight for Brock. You can't let him slip away again." Helen states.

"But what if I don't want him mama? He could do this all over again, and I'm not sure that I am up to the pain and suffering he caused me the first time." Reba responds gasping for air so bad that you can hardly understand her.

"Honey, if you want him back you are going to have to calm down." Helen says.

"But that's just it mama. I don't want him back." Reba remarks. Kyra and Cheyenne walk down the stairs.

"Grandma? I thought I heard your voice. What are you guys doing here?" Cheyenne asks hugging her.

"Have you heard your mother's news?" Helen asks. Reba just looks at her mother.

"No, mama; don't worry about the girls." Reba says. Helen just looks at her.

"What news mom?" Cheyenne asks.

"You heard it earlier Cheyenne. Don't worry about it girls. Just go outside. I will pay for you to go to the movies or something." Reba says exasperated.  
"Mom, what's wrong?" Kyra asks walking over to her mother.

"Your mother is pregnant with your dad's child." J.V. says to them. Both girls whirl around to look at him.

"WHAT!" Cheyenne hollers.

"Oh Cheyenne, come off it. You both knew that." Reba says sitting back down on the couch putting her face in her hands.

"Come on Kyra. Let's go." Cheyenne says pulling Kyra out the doorway.

"What's wrong with them?" J.V. asks.

"They are just as uncomfortable with this as Brock and I are." Reba states. Helen looks at Reba.

"What does Brock want you to do with the baby?" Helen asks.

"He doesn't know. He says he doesn't want me to abort because it's our child, but this comes from the same man who didn't want to help me raise the 3 kids we already have." Reba replies.

"I think you should really think about this and talk to your husband before you do something." Helen states.

"Ex husband mama! That's my point. Brock is my ex husband. If he didn't have Barbara Jean and Henry now I wouldn't have any trouble having this baby, except that I am not a young woman anymore; but since he is remarried and has a child it puts a strain on our entire family yet again." Reba responds crying.

"Well, just think about that before you do something." Helen says. "Come on J.V. Let's give her time to think." Helen and J.V. walk out the front door of Reba's house as Reba sits on the couch and cries.


	8. Reba's Consideration

Reba sits on the couch.

"What am I going to do?" Reba asks herself. She looks down at her hands. "I could either keep this child and raise it, I could abort it and never have to worry about it again, or I could have the child and give it up for adoption." Brock walks into the living room.

"Reba?" Brock asks. She looks up at him. "I thought we should talk about this situation."

"What situation Brock?" Reba questions. Brock just looks at her.

"This situation, the thing with the baby." Brock replies.

"A situation? A situation? This is a child, Brock! All you can think about is the problem between us! Just for that I don't want to keep this child. He or she does not need to grow up in a family like this. We are very dysfunctional." Reba exclaims.

"What about the other kids? They are ours and they've turned out just fine." Brock states.

"They came along before all this stuff in our family. When the kids were born it was happier and better times in our lives. We were a family then." Reba replies.

"We're a family now." Brock states putting his hand on her gently. She glares at him.

"We are not a family. We haven't been a family in a long time Brock. Now please leave and give me a chance to think." Reba says.

"Okay, just let me tell you; we are a family." Brock replies standing up and walking out the front door.


	9. Final Decision

Brock walks in the front door of Reba's house with a concerned look on his face.

"What's going on Reba? Why'd you call me over here?" He asks. Reba stands up and walks over to him.

"Brock, I've decided to keep the baby. I don't want another mother raising my child, and I especially don't want it to be killed based on my own choice." Reba states. Brock hugs her tight.

"Oh you have no idea how happy I am to hear that! I didn't want you to kill him for no reason at all." Brock says.

"There's just one thing Brock. If I raise this child, because of your relationship with Barbara Jean; I don't want you to have anything to do with this child." Reba states.

"You don't want me to have anything to do with my own baby?" Brock asks.

"Just tell me that you'll do it Brock." Reba says.

"I… I can't." Brock replies almost in tears.

"Brock, I don't want you to have anything to do with him. That's final." Reba replies and walks out of the room leaving Buck all alone.

**THE END**


End file.
